Antonidas
Archmage Antonidas was the leader of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran and teacher to the archmage Jaina Proudmoore. He was killed by the Scourge during the invasion of Dalaran. History One of the mightiest magi of the recent age, Antonidas came to Dalaran as a mere youth and apprenticed himself to a member of the Kirin Tor. He quickly demonstrated both his magical talent and his loyalty, and was invited to join the Kirin Tor even as a lowly mage. After several years Antonidas achieved the power of an archmage. His work within the sect earned him a great deal of respect, and he was given charge of studying protective spells. Several years later he was selected to join the ruling council, and quickly became one of its dominant members. He was the leader of the Kirin Tor. Antonidas was the true ruler of the Kirin Tor and his wise, fatherly countenance became the sect's public face. He was also implied by Brann Bronzebeard to be the monarch, one of the seven "...human kings...of the Eastern Kingdoms...", representing Dalaran, who met to form the Alliance of Lordaeron. Other sources such as Warcraft III manual and Day of the Dragon call Dalaran a "kingdom" as well. His leadership is further confirmed in Tides of Darkness, although he is said to be a non-king. Antonidas was also known as "Head of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran", and was indeed head of the conclave of wizards that ruled over the magical kingdom of Dalaran. He fought to defend, and then to rebuild, the Violet Citadel during and after the Second War, and pledged an ever-faithful loyalty to Lordaeron. This venerable archmage was reputedly one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Lethargy of the Orcs :See also: Lethargy of the Orcs After the Second War many orcs were rounded up and placed into internment camps. Some of the Alliance leaders speculated that it would be best to simply kill all of them off while they were weak. Others concluded the orcs could be kept as slaves. But Antonidas posed a different hypothesis. Researching what little he could find of orcish history, Antonidas learned that the orcs had been under the crippling influence of demonic power (or warlock magics) for generations. He speculated that the orcs had been corrupted by demonic powers even before their first invasion of Azeroth. Clearly, demons had spiked the orcs’ blood, which in turn granted the brutes unnaturally heightened strength, endurance and aggression. Antonidas theorized that the orcs’ communal lethargy was not actually a disease, but a long-term racial withdrawal from the volatile warlock magics that had made them fearsome, bloodlust-filled warriors. Though the symptoms were clear, Antonidas was unable to find a cure for the orcs’ present condition. Many of his fellow mages, as well as a few notable Alliance leaders, argued that finding a cure for the orcs would be an imprudent venture. Left to ponder the orcs’ mysterious condition, Antonidas’ conclusion was that the orcs’ only cure would have to be a spiritual one. Destruction of Dalaran Though his failing health prohibited him from spending too much time away from his beloved city, his apprentice, Jaina Proudmoore, served as his eyes and ears in the world. Antonidas looked forward to the day when he would hand his power and mantle of leadership over to Jaina, who he felt would make a most impressive archmage. When the wizard Kel'thuzad began to experiment with the arcane art of necromancy, threatening the safety and reputation of Dalaran, Antonidas put a stop to it, confiscating his holdings and banishing Kel'Thuzad from Dalaran. Unfortunately, Antonidas grew cautious as he got older; Antonidas, like many prominent figures in the Alliance, was met by the mysterious Prophet before the invasion began. When the Prophet warned him about the upcoming invasion, Antonidas did not heed the stranger's advice to personally investigate. When the Prophet warned him that he must journey west, Antonidas was heedless, believing the Prophet to be nothing more than a magical madman. Despite Jaina's instinct about the Prophet, Antonidas instead chose to focus attention on the plague sweeping across the north. He, like many of the Kirin Tor, knew that it was a great threat, and that it should be taken very seriously. However, Dalaran's plea for quarantine went unheard by the ears of Alliance officials. Instead he sent his finest pupil Jaina Proudmoore to investigate, who accompanied the young paladin Prince Arthas along the first leg of his journey to Northrend. The ensuing tragedy would ravage the mind of Arthas, and destroy the great city of Stratholme. Antonidas continued to study the plague from afar until finally it came to his doorstep. The Scourge, led by Kel'Thuzad and Arthas, had come to claim the Book of Medivh. While Antonidas did his best to protect Dalaran, creating a protective field around the entire city that would inflict heavy injury upon any undead creature that entered it, it was not enough, however, and Prince Arthas led his undead minions into Dalaran and then into the Violet Citadel itself. Nevertheless, Arthas sacrificed many of his minions to strive deep into the Citadel, and finally, he murdered Antonidas and claimed the book in the name of the Lich King. He was 72 years old at the time of his death. With his death, all the auras of the archmagi dispersed and the spirits of the dead archmagi went to find peace in the dungeons of Dalaran. Although the forces of Dalaran fought on desperately, the City of Dalaran was obliterated by the demon lord Archimonde soon after Antonidas' death. His spirit lingered even after the city's destruction for some time, continuing to fight what he believed to be the invading undead forces. When the blood elf Prince Kael'thas was fleeing the dungeons, he found the ghosts of Antonidas and several of his kindred, and finally released him, allowing them peace after so many months. After releasing his soul, all the archmagi of the Kirin Tor who died in the Siege of Dalaran were no more, only to be respected by the mourners, and the surviving of the Kirin Tor. Reconstruction of Dalaran began immediately after Kael and Garithos left the destroyed city. It is currently secured under ley line-energies until its completion, guarded by the surviving of the Kirin Tor. Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Game characters Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters